


Protector

by SheWillHuntYouDown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown
Summary: Liam Dunbar is engaged to one of the biggest stars in Hollywood today, Ross Blake, and is all too ready to marry him until Theo Raeken, Ross's new bodyguard, comes along and shows Liam what he hadn't been seeing.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 10





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060373) by [cherrysprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite). 



> This is based on a fic of the same name written by cherrysprite! 
> 
> I love your work and I hope I do it justice!!!

I hope you guys like it, it's a great story!!

I apologise beforehand for my funny accent, English isn't my first language, or even my second, I learned it from watching old American and British tv shows...

I've messed up a couple of times, so be prepared for a few stumbles...

[Here's the podfic!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZVzBtpz5yenketFEy3E9ECWnGBtyeRLI/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Discord! @Mau#1787  
> Come say hi!!


End file.
